


Worth It

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Bob (genre), Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he keeps risking his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 5

It's been a rough couple of weeks, rescuing the Hungarian coach and her protege from their Russian handlers, but it's moments like this that make it all worthwhile.

When he comes to see them at the Culver Ice Arena, their local rink, the kiss Erszebet gives him is more than just gratitude. She slips her hand into his, and leads him down to the side of the ice.

They stand together and watch as Renata sails across the ice, free for the first time in her life. And this, MacGyver thinks, is what it makes risking his life worth it.


End file.
